Who Can You Trust?
The two teams are put to the ultimate tests in trust, pitting together mortal enemies and potential relationships. One camper relies on a close friend to take care of his pet, but the friend fails to complete his duties. But, thanks to an unexpected favor from an unexpected camper, the pet is fine - as far as they know. The losing team eliminates its weakest link after a convincing argument, though the eliminated finds the "sweet" in bittersweet. Plot The episode begins with the campers eating breakfast in the main lodge, with Chef serving them leftovers from the last challenge. Heather is still showing the effects of being locked in the freezer during the previous challenge, and blames Gwen for what happened to her. Duncan steals one of the mugs in the main lodge and Courtney lectures him for doing so, which makes Duncan suspect that she likes him, which Courtney denies. Later, the teams assemble at the dock and Chris tells the campers that this week's challenge is centered around building trust with three challenges, taking place with duos from each team selected by himself to take part. The first challenge consists of a freehand climb up a cliff face with DJ and Duncan participating for the Bass, while Heather and Gwen for the Gophers. Chris gives them their climbing gear and explains that one person climbs while the other controls the slack on the rope. The climbers will have to contend with rusty nails, oil slicks, mild explosives and some other surprises they might find. Gwen and DJ put on the climbing gear with Gwen puzzled to see a second rope attached to her, but Heather assures her it's a back-up line. DJ extracts his bunny from his pocket and gives it to Geoff while he's doing the challenge. Gwen openly displays distrust for Heather and while in the confessional, Heather vows to get revenge on Gwen because of what Gwen did to her in the previous episode. During the climb, Gwen falls back after an explosion, but quickly gets back up and presses on. Moments later, Chris sprays Heather with hot sauce and she lets go of the rope to rub it out of her eyes and Gwen hits the ground as a result. Chris sprays Duncan as well, but this proves ineffective as Duncan is wearing sunglasses (to protect his eyes) and opens his mouth to swallow the hot sauce. Gwen rejoins the climb and just after she passes ahead of DJ, Heather pulls the second rope attached to Gwen and the skirt covering Gwen's behind is torn away. The torn skirt lands on DJ's face and when he removes it, he sees Gwen's underwear and becomes very embarrassed. Despite this, Gwen continues on, but DJ slips off and manages to act as a counter-weight to pull Duncan up. DJ and Duncan hang in the air as a result. Moments later, Gwen reaches the top and wins the challenge for the Gophers, before realizing she's still over exposed on television and covers herself with her torn skirt. The next challenge takes place in the dining hall, which Chris says is an Extreme Cooking Challenge. Bridgette and Lindsay are chosen to be the cooks for their respective teams and they are going to prepare a meal made from the fugu blowfish, a poisonous Japanese blowfish, to be eaten by Geoff and Trent. Trent is very nervous upon learning this and gets Lindsay to confirm she has taken Biology. Though she later clarifies that she was asked if she took Biology, not if she passed it. When the meals are finished, Geoff takes a bite, in which he is fine. Trent takes a bite from Lindsay's dish, punches himself and screams, laughs, then turns blue, falls on the floor and vomits. Chris says Trent will be fine in twenty four hours and Chef administers C.P.R. as a precaution. A short time later, Geoff and Bridgette decide to go for a swim in the lake. Right before Geoff jumps in the lake, he pauses to put Bunny in a "safe" place before diving in. The scene shifts to the first aid tent where Chef gives Trent a needle for his food poisoning. Back at the dock, Geoff and Bridgette are drying off from their swim when they see Bunny being swallowed by a large snake, followed by the snake being grabbed by an eagle, and then the eagle being swallowed by a fresh water shark. Later, Chris tells the teams that the last challenge will have three blind challenges: the blind William Tell, the blind trapeze, and the blind toboggan race. For the blind William Tell portion, Chris explains that one team member will be blindfolded and will be shooting crab apples at an arrow perched atop the head of a fellow team member with the first one to knock the arrow off being the winner. Sadie volunteers, claiming that she's a good shot. Geoff heads off to supposedly get DJ's bunny while Courtney and Owen put arrows atop their heads and Sadie and Leshawna shoot apples at them. Both shooters struggle at first, before Leshawna manages to win by knocking the arrow off of Owen's head. But Sadie, out of stubbornness, continues to shoot wildly even when everyone else tries to tell her that the challenge is already over. She ends up hitting Courtney, the bear, the seagull, and the Sasquatchanakwa before realizing the challenge is over. Before slumping onto the ground unconscious, Courtney vows to make Sadie pay for her recklessness. For the trapeze segment, Chris explains that the trapeze is set up over a pond full of electric jellyfish. One blindfolded team member must leap into the arms of another team member swinging on the trapeze. If they miss, they land in the pond. Before the challenge starts, DJ asks Geoff where his bunny is and Geoff tells him the bunny ran away, which depresses DJ. Duncan is then seen going off somewhere. With Harold on the trapeze, Bridgette is reluctant to jump at first, but Harold convinces her to jump and Bridgette succeeds in making it to the other side. Next, a blindfolded Heather prepares to jump to Lindsay, who is on the trapeze, but Lindsay mistimes the point for Heather to jump and Heather winds up in the pond. Chris declares the Killer Bass the winner of this segment. At the infirmary, Heather, with a jellyfish still attached to her head, walks inside, grumbling about the last challenge, as Courtney wakes up wondering where she is. Courtney then sees Duncan luring a bunny with a carrot, revealing where he went after hearing about Bunny. Elsewhere, Chris explains that in the blind toboggan race, each team will have a blindfolded driver and navigator, who shouts directions. The teams are DJ and Geoff for the Bass and Gwen and Leshawna for the Gophers though DJ is still disconsolate. The teams set out down a steep hill. Gwen gives Leshawna good instructions, but Geoff does not fare so well. However, Leshawna and Gwen hit water part way down. At one point, Geoff points out that Duncan has found Bunny (the one he was luring before). DJ removes his blindfold momentarily to see Bunny. Back to normal, DJ steers his team past explosions to victory in the race, but Chris points out that DJ removed his blindfold, which is against the rules, and the Gophers win the overall challenge as a result. Afterwards, Courtney confronts Duncan of his good deed. While he denies it at first he confesses to her. Afterwards, she promises not to tell anyone. The marshmallows are given to Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, and Geoff. The final marshmallow is given to Harold, leaving Sadie as the camper voted off, just as Courtney had said. Sadie calls the other campers a bunch of marshmallow-eating freaks and runs off to the Boat of Losers, crying. She is very sad because she wanted to win not for her also because Katie told her to. While walking, however, Sadie's sadness fades as she sees her best friend waiting for her on the Boat of Losers. Sadie jumps on the boat and she hugs Katie and squeals as she is taken away by the Boat of Losers. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)